fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Yuzuma
Hinata Yuzuma(日向湯沼) is a known wandering merc that used to be a S-Class mage of the guild, Deity's of Destruction. He enjoys Training, Jobs, Meditation in deep forests and visiting his mother whenever he can. Apperance Hinata has been known to wear green over coat that doubles as baggy pants that stops at his samurai socks. He also wears a black hooded coat underneath with chain mail just under his body that has been blessed with the following ability's. * Non-Rusting(Susanoo) * Unbreakable(Hachiman) * Strength(Ryujin) Hinata's gauntlets are made from the golden staff of the monkey king that was metled and reformed when he died. Although Sun Wukong would come back, a replacement was found for the staff so the gauntlets stay. The mechanics on over his long foot socks are a part of his sandles that have also been blessed by Amaterasu to give Hinata Inhuman speed. Hinata has clocked in at 20,000mph. It is believed that he could top this speed as time goes on. But no one is 100% sure. Personality ''' Hinata has a addiction to Meditation as he Meditates for a total of thirty minutes every day, he loves doing this on Beaches, Cliffs and especially deep mountain forests. Speaking of Forests he has a love for them as well and protects them from all kinds of dangers such as dark mages and poachers. He seems to have a bond with the creatures as well as he has been shown fighting beside them in battles for his forest, as of this dark mages have called him the Deity of the Forest. He is often calm, cool, and collected but he has a limit to his tolerance. After meeting a Fire dragon slayer in recent years he attacked him and nearly killed the young man from the damage he caused. After this encounter he has been extremely cautious of any kind of Fire mage. The Dragon slayer was also from a guild known as Fairy tail and has been known to deliberately pick jobs to make a fairy tails mage's job harder. But there is one thing that has been known to piss him off the most, his family has a shrine in the northeastern part of Era and he is extremely protective of it. He may spend most of his time in the forest, he stops by the shrine a week every month. The Magic Council once had threatened to destroy it and that got them a beating from Hinata. Magic '''Swords Magic: '''Hinata's sword magic is a little different from most mages as he combines a lot of his magic with his style of sword fighting. The Yuzuma Katana Style is a Kenjutsu one handed Katana fighting style that revolves around parry's, quick, strong slashes and the famous Flash Step. ''Yuzuma Flurry'': This is a storm of slashes to anywhere on the body, a master of the style can land anywhere between 500-1000 slashes in about 5 seconds. Hinata highest count is currently 632 slashes in 7 seconds. ''Yuzuma Bright Slash'': A light speed slash that can cut anything but it also blinds foes as it moves so quick that it produces a bright light. With Hinata's magic and blessing's it is literally anything. '''Flash Step: '''A teleportation magic that can teleport rapid fire at a top speed of 100,000,000,000 milliseconds. '''Deep Forest Magic: '''The magic that lets you control the very earth and almost every plant in existence. This magic has been nicknamed "Life of the Forest" as it seems to bring forth a life for the casters use. ''Deep Forest Roots'':' Roots varying in size wrap around the opponet holding them in place or swinging them around. 'Deep Forest Earth Pillars: Hinata slams his hand on the ground and lets loose a multitude of earth pillars made of dirt, stone and plant life. He uses this to launch himself or to squash his opponents. ''Deep Forest Tree Golem'':' Can summon forth magic that gives trees a life of their own summoning a army of tree golems, tree cavalry and his ace, a root worm. * ''Tree Golem: ''A giant, bulky creature that is able to destroy a army of man with only three of these creatures. As long as they do not use any kind of fire magic. * ''Tree Cavalry: ''The forest has rotting corpses of all kinds of creatures. The Tree Cavalry are Human sized warriors with halberds of hardened tree trunks. * ''Root Worm: ''A giant worm like creature with a reptilian skull like head and one of the loudest roars ever heard. It can spit green flames and dig faster than a average magic vehicle. 'Deep Forest Earthquake: A earthquake that can vary in danger by the amount of magic Hinata uses. It can be anywhere from a level 1 or a level 5, a level 5 can decimate a city three times the size of Magnolia. ''Deep Forest: God of Nature'':' A power boost that take all Deep Forest spells there is and enhances them ten fold for about a minute. This spell does have a kick back as it can harm the user if the user uses it for more then 1 minute. 5 minutes will kill any user. 'Deep Forest: Mother Nature: A massive devastation, a last minute resort that can and will destroy whatever the opponent is. It was only ever used once and it was during the dragon war, it devastated a army of enemy dragon, killing over 500 of them in a single go. ''Deep Forest: Finale'': A small package with a huge load. The user summons a giant amount of magical energy from a forest, condenses it and launches it at the enemy causing a level 10 planetary devastation. It will send the country into a state of crisis as the forest's will grow out of control and mages will not be able to do much but watch. The amount of magical energy will take 10 minutes to gather. '''Godly Blessing: '''A type of enhancement magic that can enhance magic, strength, speed, weapons, and just about anything you can think of. ''Godly Blessing: Sword'':' Hinata runs his hands along the blade that makes the blade stronger and even a state of element. Listed below * ''Fire: The blade becomes extremely hot and can melt about anything just by being a meter away. * Storm: ''The blade turns into a literal taser and if swung in the air, can create a thunder storm with foot ball sized hail. 'Godly Blessing: Strength: 'Hinata pulses with god energy from Hachiman and Susanoo. His already immense strength is doubled. 'Godly Blessing: Heal: Hinata can now summon a green aura and heal any wound from a missing arm or a papercut. He can also heal other with this spell. ''Godly Blessing: Takama-ga-hara'':''' A last resort blessing that summons a shinto god to his side at random. Abilities * Immense Strength * Godlike speed * Godlike healing * Hightened senses Equipment '''Cresent Moon Sword: '''A katana handed to him from his uncle Tsukyuomi, it has been blessed by the moon and as such, it becomes harder in moonlight and darkness. '''Fujin Ribbon: '''The ribbon wrapped around his Sheath is not just a decoration, it has a mind of it's own and protects Hinata as best it can.